


Object of Obsession

by SimpleKpopStan



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dark Undertones, F/M, Gen, Obsessive Behavior, Stalker Kim Seokjin | Jin, Stalking, Work In Progress, very ambiguous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleKpopStan/pseuds/SimpleKpopStan
Summary: Summary: {Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me.} You always meet someone by coincidence, right? Running into someone more than once is only luck, nothing more, nothing less. (Y/N) a girl from an urban city that has always taken people for granted, never paying too much attention toward anyone in particular. Likewise, people never notice her, everyone is just another nameless face in a bustling city. Unfortunately, that does not stay true for (Y/N), someone’s interest in her piques once Seokjin meets her for the first time. One meeting turns into two and so on, each “friendly” encounter leading to tedious and uninvited emotional interactions where both parties get more than their feelings hurt.





	Object of Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Kim Seokjin x Reader
> 
> Warnings: Dark themes, stalking, yandere references, illegal activities, angst, non-major character death, high psychopath reference, mild sociopath reference, mild gore/blood, murder
> 
> I know the boys are nothing like this, but I just felt like writing this. 
> 
> Word Count: 1,402

Autumn, a season filled with nippy breezes and pumpkin scents, along with careless people rushing to warmth to avoid unannounced and far too early snowfall. Nearing the corner cafe, (Y/N) gingerly began to remove her knitted beanie, avoiding any unneeded hair issues. Coffee was undoubtedly a foul stench to the (hair color) haired girl, though oddly comforting with it’s homey odor, but where else was she to go when home was a 30 minute walk away and blizzard conditions were battering the surrounding area. Approaching the queue (Y/N) spared a displeased glance toward the falsely eccentric barista, what a bore it is to fake friendliness each day. 

Gloved fingers snapped in front of her spacey expression, drawing her back to the busy environment. (Y/N)’s eyes slowly moved up the length of the arm stuck straight in her face, her gaze falling on unknown features. Furrowing her well-kept brows, she opened her plush lips to jab at the stranger’s lack of manners. “You think putting your hands in my face is the right way to get my attention?” Sheepishly, the stranger removed his hand from (Y/N)’s face, an apologetic grin curving his lips. 

“Sorry, I just wanted to ask you a question.” Gesturing toward the short line near the counter, “Would you mind having a drink with me?” (Y/N) grimaced at the offer, the company of this stranger was already far from pleasant. Placing an unwarranted hand on her clothed shoulder, the stranger insisted, “Please, it’s the least I can do for startling you.” (Y/N) sighed, shrugging his hand off - nodding her affirmation. Given the conditions outside, she might as well make the most of it. 

Approaching the counter the stranger didn’t even bother to ask what she wanted, just placing a possessive hand on the back of her neck. More than uncomfortable, (Y/N) attempted to shrug off his hand, disliking the unneeded human contact. His gloved hands pressed harder into her skin at her act to pull away, showing he had no plans to let go anytime soon. A gentle nudge against her arm pulled (Y/N) out of her focus on his hand, signalling for her to state her name to the barista. “It’s (Y/N).” Stating with a very tense expression, not so sure she really wanted this guy to know her name. The strange male followed suit, “Seokjin.” He smiled toward the barista, giving off a completely different vibe compared to the harsh grasp of his gloved hand. 

Seokjin guided the shorter female to his seat of choice, one with the best view of the storm outside. His hand lingered on (Y/N)’s neck before completely letting go as he maneuvered to his seat across from her. “Your name is really pretty.” His smile was amiable but his company was far from friendly. (Y/N) was unnerved by everything about this Seokjin, he was too touchy to be trusted. 

“Thanks.” Her reply was short and clipped, conversation was the last thing on her mind when sitting across from him. Please, just let the drinks be done so I can have a moment away from him.Similar thoughts had been rushing through her head since the beginning of this interaction. 

Apparently Jin enjoyed her response enough to attempt to create a full blown conversation. “Do you live around here?” He gave her the same happy go lucky smile, he either didn’t care about her uneasiness or it went straight over his head. 

“No.” (Y/N) jumped between telling him more or sticking with her short replies, she chose the former assuming he might catch on at some point. “I work around here.” Faking a smile was her biggest mistake yet because his only widened, he loved her reaction. A loud call of (Y/N) and Seokjin broke his focus, quickly he got up to go retrieve their drinks. 

Calm down, this guy is just being nice. (Y/N)’s thoughts were interrupted as the said individual made his way back to the table, gently placing a drink in front of either of their seats. “I got you something really good, it’s my favorite.” Black strands bobbed as he nodded his head for (Y/N) to try his drink of choice. “Please try it, I got it just for you.” He was so expectant of her, just waiting with his complete focus on (Y/N) trying the drink. Nervously she looked from side to side, not a big fan of all the attention coming her way. (Y/N) brought the straw to her lips, taking a small sip to satisfy Jin’s odd need. 

She nodded to herself, contemplating whether to say how horrible the drink actually was or feed his ego. Telling this guy one bad thing could drive him ballistic, the latter seemed like a much safer approach. “Wow, you have really good taste, Seokjin.” He was over the moon, his cheeks must have hurt from how large his smile was. Even after her answer Jin continued to focus all his attention on (Y/N), nothing was catching his gaze aside from her. Anywhere was more interesting than looking at the male across from her, his stare was too intense to reciprocate.

Decades were being shaved off (Y/N)’s life due to his intense look, ending this spontaneous get together was the best course of action. “Ah, Seokjin look the storm has stopped, I guess I should start heading home.” She laughed to ease the tension in her mind. This guy was even scarier when he stopped talking. The male perked up at the sound of her melodic voice, though the words were not something he wished to hear. His happy persona faltered for a millisecond, happy grin leaving his lips for just a moment, being quickly replaced by an even bigger smile.

“Can I walk you home?” Letting him anywhere near her home was a mistake, but walking to a friends house couldn’t cause any harm, right? (Y/N) nodded her agreement, what could go wrong if he knew where a friend lived? Seokjin was ecstatic, he looked like this had been the highlight of his day. Harshly he pulled (Y/N) to her feet, dragging her toward the door. Jin went back to his hand on (Y/N)’s neck, though his grasp was lighter than it had been. 

The walk was more uncomfortable than their conversation at the cafe, he didn’t attempt small talk to ease the awkward silence that (Y/N) felt. Approaching her friend’s condo (Y/N) pretended to look for her keys, she had to make this believable for Seokjin. “Shoot, I don’t have my keys. My girlfriend should be home.” Preoccupied with incessantly knocking on the door (Y/N) missed Jin’s obvious flinch once she mentioned her pseudo significant other. 

Fortunately (Friend’s name) had stayed home from work today, only moments later did the mahogany door swing open. “Hey (Y/N) What’re you doing he-!” (Friend’s name) was quickly smothered in a hug, not really reciprocating the forced contact. “Baby, I’m so glad you were home today, I forgot my keys. This is the nice guy who walked me home, his name is Seokjin.” More than confused (Friend’s name) offered a simple wave to the mentioned male. “Thank you, Seokjin. Have a good day.” (Y/N) more or less forced herself into (Friend’s name)’s condo, leaving Jin to look at the closed door. 

Internally he was beyond pissed, girlfriend? Who the hell do they think they are? She was his, once he set his eyes on (Y/N) at the cafe he knew she was the one. This girlfriend was just going to get in his way, he would have to address the issue of (Y/N) lying to him later. His first and foremost problem was with this ‘girlfriend’. 

Explaining to (Friend’s name) was the hardest part, she didn’t mean to burden her but it was for safety precautions, he had no reason to come back to (Friend’s name)’s house anyway. Later that night (Y/N) went back to her apartment, finding something peculiar on her welcome mat. Flowers, an entire bouquet to be exact. A handwritten note stamped with a heart was placed within the plethora of roses. (Y/N) tore the envelope open, quickly reading it’s contents to herself. 

“I know that isn’t where you actually live, but that’s okay I forgive you. <3 Don’t worry about your girlfriend, I’ll figure out something to do with her. We’re going to be so happy together once it’s just you and me. <3 <3

~Your Secret Admirer <3″


End file.
